Pain can cause many things
by Drunkenfaries2223
Summary: she was alone till she found him he took away all her fears but what happens when his friends find out will he stay with her or will he leave I know it probly sucks but review anyways PG13 for rape,sexs and drugs
1. Default Chapter

How could he do this? She trusted him very little but she didn't think he would do this to her. He took away the only thing she owned her innocence she didn't know if she could get though this she cracked almost anytime someone said his name. Chris. It was so hard to hear.  
  
(MEMORY)  
After he cheated on her with Melinda or malinda (SP) or something she didn't trust him. Her life was going down hill that's when she saw Jay steal her dad's NEW laptop she didn't really want to get involved but she had to do something. She knew they stole snake's old laptop but she didn't want to say anything to him because of her stepdad was just starting cemo and she didn't want to add more stress to his life so she left it alone and tried to get the laptop my herself with Chris's help but lost him in the process I didn't really care I didn't love him so I didn't really care very much I felt bad for using but I still didn't mind he left we agreed to be friends. But I could tell he didn't want to be just friends. Then one night he called her over to his house I remember earlier that week he said that his parents were going to be out of town. I thought this would be a good bonding time so I went but that's when it happened she wanted to forget it so bad. She want to forget him and what he did to her but she knew no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to forget what he did to her. 


	2. suprises

She drew her mind quickly from her thoughts as she saw Jay and his gang approach it had been almost 2 days since she was raped she hadn't to school since it happened telling her mom she was sick but her mom made her come after school to get snake's laptop. She didn't know what she was going to do she could hide, which she wanted to or she could get the laptop from them. She didn't see them take it but she was sure they did since they were in there. She didn't want to face them right now so she hid after they walked by she made sure they were gone. Then she went in the office to her surprise her dad's laptop was there but so was the one they took before and it looked exactly like the other one did brand new. She took the new one plus the other one and went home when she got there she told them the whole story minus Jay's gang and the hiding they were also both surprised. That night she went to bed wondering "what the hell was going on". Her dreams were the same as they had been since the rape images kept flashing back from that night but they always ended with Chris in her bedroom. 


	3. hurt or not ?

She was going crazy when she came home she gave the lap tops to her mom and went straight to her room with no explanation her. Mom had tried to talk to her but she yelled at her to go away. She kept replaying the conversation in her head that she had with Chris the day he raped her.

"_Hey Em you wanna come to my place after school' I know Chris my mom wants me to baby-sit' what about me I'm your boyfriend your going to spend time with me got that" sure' she stuttered ok by baby'_

_She couldn't believe she went to his house she kept saying in her head if she told her mom or dad it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't lied to him when he saw Chris push her in to that wall or when he slapped her and found the bruise it all could have been avoided if she had told._

_She needed to stop thinking about it she couldn't go back to sleep knowing the nightmares would come back so she decided to take a walk to clear her head._

_She didn't know where she was going she just kept walking intill she heard something or someone. "Hey baby" she heard someone say she turned around standing right in front of her was..._

_Emma finds someone she wish she hadn't next chapter atleast 6 reviews before I update_


	4. crumbled thoughts

_She didn't know where she was going she just kept walking until she heard something or someone. "Hey baby" she heard someone say she turned around standing right in front of her was..._

Jay, oh god I can't believe that I thought it was Chris I was so scared, what if it had been him, what if he had tried to attack me? "Jay, WH…what are you doing here?" I said trying to regain my composer, finally getting my breath evened out I turned my back on him and said" don't you have some like rave or something to go to in stead of bugging me" while sneering at. " Oh such a good way of making up for that stutter, there Nelson, but I think I would much rather be here with you" he commented while walking towards her, all the while with a smirk on his face that started making her back up as he came towards her. " What are you doing Jay, don't touch me, you idiot" as jay pinned her to the tree behind her with his hands on either side of her head. "Oh you know green-peace I just thought that maybe you would like to have a little fun with me, don't you" he leaned his head towards my neck. "If you do anything to me, I'll tell everyone that you stole my dad's laptop. Even if you put it back both things will ruin your reputation" I said letting the familiar smirk grace my face, as his head shot up, with a almost horrified look on his face, that I just had to laugh. " How much did you see of that," he asked in a really low whisper. "Oh you know I saw enough, why was there something you didn't want me to see" making my voice low and husky, almost seductive. "What are you doing" he whispered wary of her actions, not knowing what she was planning. "Just this and that" she thought this is really taking my mind off of Chris, as she leaned up and pressed her lips on his pulse point and started sucking causing a low moan to come from the back of his throat. After wards he pushed her away and looked at her face0. "You know Nelson I really didn't think of you as a manipulator, but you are quite good at it, If I wanted though I could very easily get you into bed so you shouldn't play with the big dogs when your only a small little poodle." He whispered as he moved closer to her pushing her against the tree with his body pushed up against hers, making sure every ounce of her slim body was pressed into his.

"Do you know how surprised I was when I was walking home and I see little nature girl walking all alone near the big scary woods, don't you think you should be home, in your nice warm bed, sleeping." Jay said while grabbing her ass in his hands and pushing her up while making her wrap her long graceful legs wrap around him, pressing her even further into the tree with his body, as he again moved his hands on with4er side of her head. She had to admit even though this should freak her out it didn't and she did know why, I mean he's more dangerous then Chris or at least I thought, he might not rape me, right, nah he's probably more in to seductions. I mean why would he rape someone when he could most likely get any girl he wants. Well if he wants to play, then lets play, she thought as she started grinding her hips against him, they both got a lot more effect out of it though since she was really grinding against his.. hard on right about now. "You really shouldn't plaaaay with the biggggg dogs untilllll you know how to play?" she whispered huskily in his ear over his moans and hers in between nipping at his neck. "Stop it Nelson, you think you can pull this off and what if something happens between us something that you started, huh? How are you going to feel then, you know you will like it, but you also know after it's done, you wouldn't like what you did, you gave away your innocence, would you be able to handle that" Jay asked in a very low almost comforting whisper. And she could take it any more, all of the pain she had felt since her step dad have gotten sick, though everything else, including losing Sean and getting raped by Chris was coming to the surface. And she knew if she didn't leave soon it would start to come out and that was one of the last things she wanted. That's when she pushed him off her and just left hearing him walking away also. Before she had met Sean, she was always could at hiding her emotions, and feeling. She could always put on a cheerful smile and keep her head lifted and no one would think anything was different. But when Sean came it was like he knew how she felt, cause he felt the same too. Like always living in pain and having no one to talk too. He was the only one who could break down all of her defenses, and shields, that she had worked so hard on thought out the years. Sean kind of reminded her of Craig, but different, when they were little Craig was always the one who could tell when Emma was upset, but when he had come back he didn't even notice. It really wasn't his fault though, he had started to like Manny and then there was the whole Manny and Ashley thing. The finale straw though was when he found out he was BI-polar so she couldn't really blame him for not paying any attention to her. But she did he was her friend first even though she knew she sounded like a 4 year old when she said it. But she couldn't help but blame him; she had helped him though a lot when he was little she had always put aside her feeling, burying them deep inside herself knowing that would never come out. But then Sean had come and he made them come out, after he left her she had despised not just because she had loved him, that was only part of the reason. The biggest reason was that she had trusted him, she had never trusted anyone, figuring they would leave her, but she thought he was different, she hadn't even trusted Craig, with her feeling and thoughts. That's why it hurt so bad when Sean had left, because he had told his knew friends some of her feeling and thoughts and they had started using them to get back at her. She had never lost her cold stoic mask except with Alex when she started saying stuff about her just after she had read her step dad's will, when she was looking for him. That was the only time she let one of her feeling come to the surface and the only reason she couldn't ignore it was because it just kept nagging her saying to defend her self, and she had, it hadn't been her first fight even though everyone thought it was. She had been in tons of fights; not even her parents knew that. But it wasn't like they knew a lot about her either. They didn't know that she had started smoking at the age of 8, or she had been doing even more dangerous drugs like ecstasy, or cocaine, and heroine. Her parents even didn't say anything to her when they found out that she had been going out though her bedroom window, at night.

She had thought at least sense they were her parents they would have commented on that but they hadn't. She had even left a pack of condoms on her bed hoping they would talk to her or even yell at her but they hadn't, she of coarse hadn't used any of them, but they had just asked her to keep them away from Jack. Jack, was now 4 years old, and clearly the favorite child, her parents would buy him anything he wanted and would bow down on his whim. If he cried at night they would stay up with him or make her do it. Even if she had school the next day all that mattered was him so if she had to stay up with him till 6 in the morning as long as Jack was happy her parents didn't care about her. So she had long ago stopped even trying to talk to her mom even before Jack and Snape. She was always to busy for her, whether she was just going to hang out with her friends or was going to do someone's hair.

After Sean had left her she had closed up again, she what people thought that it was because she thought she deserved him, but she didn't. She knew she didn't, she knew he was right when he said she was never around, and when he was she burdened him with her problems. Even though she knew he also had a lot on his shoulders, so she didn't even try to fight knowing she was holding him back. If he had to go with Amy or Alex she knew it was better then her, why would he want or need a druggie. So she did the same thing every night, she went out and made with guys, in slutty clothes, hoping to see no one she knew, but sometimes, she hoped she did so that they could help her out, but she never did. After she thought about it though, it turned out that even if someone did find her she wouldn't even let them help cause when they did afterwards it would just go back to everyone ignoring. Which was what she wanted after as while cause at home and at school she could just plaster on a fake smile and no one would know. But after hours she lived her life, not some fake one but hers. Which was what she was doing right now, she was dancing with some guy but the only thing, going on in her head was what Jay had said about her innocence. She knew he wasn't right cause she had lost that a long time ago. Innocence wasn't her virginity, it was when you lost that child like look of the world the one that your parents were suppose to protect you from, but hers just pushed her right in. But in the long run it did help it gave her views of the world and people she knew. She learned things about drugs and other things that most adults didn't even know.

3 years later

Emma Nelson was leaving that day but no one knew except one person, who had avoided for the last 3 years; Jason Hobart (A/N I think I got his name right but if not could someone tell me, if so thanks)

He had not talked to her once, because of what happened it for the first time in his life hurt to look in to someone's eyes and see so much pain. He knew she was leaving because he had come to tell him, giving him a letter telling him if he could give it to her parents. But if he didn't, it didn't mattered cause she didn't care she had gotten her own place about 6 months ago her parents, not wanting her around anymore. So he knew it didn't matter to her one away or another, she had left telling him if he ever needed a place to crash her place was now available, it was paid for and everything. But he didn't know if he would, he had gone there a couple of times with her to get something's and he knew the whole place smelled like apples and cinnamon. He didn't know if he could live with the scent that had haunted him for so long, even after that day he still wouldn't admit that he had felt a longing for her to be held in her arms. He wondered what it would be like to be comforted by her and not just pushed away like his own mother did. But last year he had stopped wondering cause it had happened, one of his friends had died and no one seemed to care just cause he was Jay's friend everyone thought he was bad, but he wasn't he was one of the kindest people Jay had ever met. Emma had found him crying after she had went to his house thinking he was gone she had used the spare key to get in and saw him crying on the floor. She had stood there for a few minutes watching him until their eyes met, and she had went over to him and wrapped her arms around him letting him cry out all his pain and he knew he would never be more thankful to a person then her. Even after it had happed she didn't look at him any different though he thought for sure she would tell everyone.

But again he was surprised when she hadn't. He hadn't told his friends that he was friends with him, cause they weren't she was merely a person that had helped comfort him. Nothing else, they talked very few times but when they did he knew what ever she said would help him.

He knew today when she left a piece of him would be leaving too and as soon as he thought of that he realized that she had always had a piece of him for a long time.

Ok, I know it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories but I'm trying I just got back in school I was grounded the whole summer so I have to do this when I'm at school or when my parents are gone. But I am going to try to update everyday, thanks and review, if you would. Also, If you have ever read any of my other stories, could you tell me which you prefer I update next thanks.

Jay Is Hot


End file.
